The present invention relates to die apparatus and more particularly to die apparatus capable of performing a series of operations on a designated workpiece. Even more particularly this invention relates to die apparatus capable of performing a series of highly precisioned operations on relatively small workpieces.
Die apparatus of the variety described have usually comprised an upper ram member and a lower base member. Secured within or affixed to the upper ram is a tool retaining plate or similar member in which is positively retained a plurality of tool members adapted for engaging the workpiece during activation of the apparatus to accomplish the prescribed operations. Also included in the die apparatus is a workpiece engaging member, or stripper plate, which positively seats against the workpiece during the downward stroke of the tool members. The stripper plate performs several necessary functions with regard to the die operation, among these being positive securement of the workpiece in position and retention of the workpiece against the die member itself during withdrawal of the described tools. The die member in turn is usually positively retained within a die holder or similar member which in turn is secured to the described base member.
As can be appreciated, in the performance of highly precisioned operations on relatively small workpieces of usually very thin nature, the precisioned tool members are highly subjective to wear, deforming, and other similar detrimental effects. Accordingly, it is periodically necessary to remove these members to perform required maintenance, replacement, etc. Heretofore, this has required a complete shutdown of the die apparatus and corresponding extensive disassembly procedures to remove the malfunctioning part. This has been also necessary when only a single tool member became defective. Needless to say, the described maintenance steps necessary to repair the die apparatus have been excessively time consuming and therefore costly by manufacturing standards.
It is believed therefore that a subdie assembly adapted for facile removal from a larger die apparatus, thus resulting is less downtime for the apparatus during periods of repair, would constitute an advancement in the art.